Return of the desert Melody
by Demon-Imposter676
Summary: A year has past since Aria had dissapeared in front of Battle force 5.  Now with the threat of the Sarks, will she return or stay hidden and leave Zoom heartbroken? Zoomxoc
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to all the people that read my last story The desert Melody this is the Sequel to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of battle force five I only own my OC Aria**

**...**

Chapter one

One Year later.

"It's hard to believe it's been a whole year since" Said Agura but trailed off at the end.

"It was supposed to be her birthday next week maybe we could do something to remember her by" asked Vert

"Where's Zoom" asked Stanford.

"Where do you think" answered Sherman.

Ever since Aria disserpeard from Vandal after saying her final goodbye to the entire battle force Zoom had thought she might have come back here but he was heartbroken to find everything just as was when she left them.

Zoom walked over to the picture frame beside her bed a small sad simile made its way on to his face, it was a picture of when Zoom when he was unconscious for two weeks and Aria was asleep by his side holding his hand.

"I wish you were here Aria" Whispered Zoom sadly.

"Storm shock opining in T minus three minutes" announced Sage even she sounded sad.

"Let's gear up guys" Said Vert.

All six members ran down to the hanger where all of their vehicles were even Aria's bike that was now able to go into the storm shocks as well because Sage kept upgrading it even though there was nobody to ride it.

With one last look at her bike Zoom left the hanger with the others.

**...**

**With Sage in the control room**

Sage had found an upgrade that would allow Aria's bike to become more flexible at high speeds more easily.

Sage was just about to download the program when the whole control panel started to flicker and soon became fuzzy.

"What's going on" Sage asked herself.

Sage tried touching the override switch but stopped when she saw the switch was already set to override.

"WHAT'S GOING ON" Sage shouted sparks of electricity began to crackle from the control panel.

"SAGE" Shouted a voice from the control panel.

"Aria where are you" Sage half shouted to herself, "Aria".

**...**

**Back with BF5**

"Do you know what it's been a whole year since we saw the Vandal's as well" Said Stanford to the others over the Comlink.

"Right now I don't really care let's just get the key and get out of here, Zoom scout ahead" Commanded Vert who had gotten upset because of the second mention of his one of his best friends name.

Zoom nodded then drove off, the battle Zone was mostly made up trees and shrubbery there were no roads through the forest so he made his own.

A gentle wind blew past Zoom as he dismounted his bike for some reason it held the smell a rose flower and apricots.

After a few minutes of aimlessly walking through the trees he saw the battle key at the top of a mountain that the Tangler would only be able to climb.

"Guys I've found the battle key but Agura's going to have to climb a mountain to get it" sighed Zoom who was bored with the whole thing, "man I would kill for some action around here"

Not far behind them the portal to the Vandal planet opened up revialing Kalus, Hatch and Crocomodo.

"Nice going Zoom you jinxed it" Groaned Stanford.

Kalus and Hatch looked different, Kalus had a scar on his face that ran from his left ear to the right side of his face and Hatch had his right antennae missing and part of his left claw.

The Tangler had climbed halfway up the mountain and was just at the ridge where that she could use to catapult herself up and snag the battle key.

"Alright everybody make sure nobody gets to the base of the mountain" commanded Vert.

**...**

**With Sage**

The voltage of electricity that had been continuously sparking from the control panel had just stopped sparking to reveal a new set of information but the only problem was what it was encrypted with the most advanced technology Sage had ever seen.

An image had flashed up on the screen of deep sea green eyes it was there for a single second before disappearing.

"Thank you Aria" whispered Sage to herself once again.

Sage wasn't sure how Aria had been able to hack into the mainframe but now she knew that she was out there somewhere.

**...**

**With BF5**

"How long is it going to take for you to get that key the paint on my car is going to get scratched" whined Stanford.

"Stanford shut it I'm going as fast as I can" Replied Agura while brushing her pleats ever since Aria had untied them Agura could never bear to put them back up again.

"Alright guys I have the battle key" said Agura in accomplishment.

"Aright guys let's go home" Laughed Vert in eagerness to go home and get some sleep while he cut through Crocomodo's car.

Zoom's bike was the last one to hit the salt flats after that the Battle Zone was sealed.

The drive home was quite uneventful but Stanford being Stanford he had to turn up his music full blast while driving through the Desert and ended up getting pulled over by the sheriff (AGAIN).

Spinner and Sherman just laughed at his unfortunate luck while he got fined.

"Hey Sage we're HOME" shouted Spinner while walking into the games room to play slugbots 5.

"Vert can I speak to you a minute" Sage asked while trying to keep her voice even.

"Yeah sure what is it" he asked Sage with a mild tone of curiosity.

Sage led him into the control room which was totally fried and still let of the occasional crackle of electricity.

"What happen in here did it get a virus" Asked Vert clearly alarmed at the state of the room.

"I think Aria tried to contact us today but I can't be sure until I translate this" explained Sage with a happy tone in her voice while holding up a sheet of paper.

"I have to tell the others" Cried Vert in joy, "Zoom will be so happy"

"No you can't until I'm absolutely sure this came from Aria" Stated Sage in a warning tone.

"Fine how long will it take to translate the message" asked Vert annoyed.

"About five to six days" she answered.

Vert nodded and walked out of the control room and into the garage where most of battle force 5 was repairing their machines.

After five minutes Spinner came running in saying that he couldn't play slugbots 5 and his life would end if Sage didn't get it working soon.

Vert couldn't help but chuckle Aria must have shortened out the main generator for the Hub which meant the backup one was on so only the lights were working.

After a while Vert noticed that Agura was the only one not repairing something he put down the tool he was using and went looking for her.

It wasn't hard to find Agura because when she needed someplace to think she always went into Aria's old room.

Vert knocked on the door and popped his head round.

"Agura you here" he asked.

"V...Vert" sniffled Agura while rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"Agura what's wrong" inquired Vert walking into the room.

"I...I miss Aria, without her this place feels so...so I'm sorry I'm wasted your time" Cried Agura.

Vert wasn't used to seeing Agura like this and just as she was about to walk out the door Vert stepped in her way.

"You're not the only one that misses her Agura" Soothed Vert and at the last minute he wrapped his arms around Agura and stroked her long pleated hair.

"You should keep your hair like this it suits you" Vert laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own battle force 5 only my OC Aria.**

Chapter two: signs

Two days later

Zoom walked out of his room his hair drooped over his headband and he had bags under his eyes.

He walked over to the kitchen where everyone was sitting down eating breakfast.

Agura was the first one to look up but quickly looked back down because Zoom had sent her a glare.

"Zoom are you gonna eat anything today" asked Sherman.

"What's it to you if I don't" Growled Zoom in a low tone.

Spinner slammed his hand on the table and glared at Zoom as if looks could kill.

"Hey he only asked you a question what's up with you today" Shouted Spinner with unmatched anger.

"Ohh looks like the _**older**_ brother has finally stood up for himself" sneered Zoom

"You wouldn't be doing this if Aria was here" Whispered Spinner sadly.

Zoom's eyes flared with anger and he lunged towards Spinner so fast that he could hardly get out of the way so he ended up getting pinned to the wall by the neck.

"You what" Zoom half whispered half growled at Spinner.

All of a sudden Zoom yelped and jumped back as an electric shock ran all the way up his arm causing him to drop Spinner who landed on the floor with a thump.

"Spinner I'm sorry I didn't mean it I'm sorry" Said Zoom who began to panic.

Spinner slowly got up and walked over to where Zoom had fallen and kicked him hard in the stomach.

"YOU THINK YOUR THE ONLY ONE THAT MISSIS ARIA YOUR NOT EVERY ONE HERE DOES TO, SO STOP ACTING AS IF IT WAS YOU THAT ONLY LOVED HER BECOUSE ALL OF US DID IN OUR OWN WAY" shouted Spinner in tears then running out of the room.

"Nice going Zoom" said Sherman in disapprovement before walking out to catch up to Spinner.

All of the battle force five left shaking their head at Zoom as they left, Zoom stayed on the floor with his head in his hands and cried for a good hour before walking back to his room to try and fall asleep but he knew all his dreams would be about her.

_Zoom's dream_

_Zoom found himself in a lush green forest with the wind gently playing with his black hair._

"Zoom why did you do it" whispered the wind.

"Aria, Aria where are you" shouted Zoom eagerly.

"Why Zoom why" whispered the wind again.

"_BECOUSE I MISS YOU WE ALL DO ARIA PLEASE COME BACK" Zoom shouted and cried at the same time dropping to his knees._

_A figure stepped out from behind a tree the long light green hair sweeping the floor and giving life to the dead plants around it._

"_I never left you" laughed the figure " no matter how much you think I did"_

_The figure walked closer to Zoom and placed her hand over his heart a green glow emitted from her hand and pulsed with Zoom's heart beat._

"_My heart found a place in yours so I will always be with you even when I'm not in person" said the girl lifting her head so Zoom could see her eyes they were still filled with sadness even with her newfound power._

"_Aria please come back" Asked Zoom while lifting her chin so they both looked into each other's eyes._

"_I will someday, it may not be today or tomorrow but it will be sooner than you think" Whispered Aria leaning closer to Zoom's face and meeting his lips halfway._

"_Just as long as you promise to stop hurting the others and yourself by not eating" Aria said while pulling away from Zoom's grasp and running away from Zoom and into the trees._

"_Aria please come back" Zoom pleaded a sudden snap of a twig caught his attention Zoom turned just in time to see an arrow fly towards him._

**End of Zooms dream**

Zoom woke with a jolt he could still hear the hissing of the arrow and feel the softness of Aria's lips on his Zoom looked at the combat knife placed on his bedside table and bit on his lower lip.

"_Aria made me promise not to harm myself anymore"_ He thought.

"But she didn't make me promise to not self harm" Zoom thought again.

Zoom went for the combat knife but stopped when he heard Aria's voice in his head again.

"Zoom promise me" She whispered sadly "Promise me Zoom".

Zoom tore his eyes away from the knife and walked out of the room to find the others. When he arrived at the hanger there was only his and Aria's bikes and Sage was working on Aria's bike.

"Hello Zoom how are you today" She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm doing okay how are you" he lied.

"How do you really feel Zoom" asked Sage again.

This was getting on Zooms nerves he had already told her that he felt fine even if it was a lie but he thought Sage should really back off a bit.

"Hey what are you doing" asked Zoom as Sage grabbed his wrist to inspect his comlink.

"Spinner told me that when you tried to strangle him this morning your Comlink gave you a shock" she explained.

"So what if it did" snapped Zoom pulling his arm away

Sages shook her head and went back to working on Aria's bike just Zoom pulled on his helmet Sage turned.

"You should know that it might have been Aria that gave you the shock" Said sage turning back to her bike.

Zoom pulled out of the hanger at drove towards the diner at full speed he only slowed down when he thought he felt somebody wrap his arms around his waist for a split second he looked back and nearly crashed chopper into the wall of Zake's diner.

Zoom shakily dismounted his bike and walked into the Diner where his friends were eating Spinner looked down as soon as he saw Zoom enter.

Zoom slid into the booth next to Vert out of the corner of his eye he saw grace walk over to take his order.

"Hey Zoom can I get you anything" she asked casually.

"... Can you get some fries and a banana milkshake" he answered after a moment of hesitation.

Sage walked back to the kitchen with his order Spinner looked up at Zoom he looked like he wanted to say something but quickly looked down.

"I'm sorry for what I did this morning Spinner can you forgive me" asked Zoom in a sincere tone.

Spinner thought about it for a minute before looking up at him.

"Only if I get a free hit and you buy me the new slugbot" Said Spinner proudly.

Agura smirked and shook her head making the braids swish she also noticed Vert staring at her as she did and gave him a flirty smile.

"Wah ugh fine do your worst" sighed Zoom.

Spinner smirked and looked at his Soda before picking it up and dumping it all over Zooms head.

"Ha is that the best you got" he laughed a second later the can went wising into his head, "ow why you" laughed Zoom while picking up Vert's soda and throwing it at Spinner who ducked so it hit Stanford.

Both of the boys froze as Stanford slowly turned his kohawk was now flattened and soda was dripping down his hair and onto his lap.

Both the boys laughed at the sight and when Grace walked over to them she did to.

"Friend's give you their soda but best friend dump theirs on you" laughed Sherman.

Vert's comlink beeped telling him that Sage wanted them back at the Hub right away.

"Come on guys" said Vert with a light tone while getting up.

The rest of the battle force followed him out the diner with Stanford moaning about the state of his hair.

**...**

**A few minutes later**

"what is it Sage" inquired Vert in a happy tone.

"I have translated some part of the message" she answered.

"how much" asked Vert

"About a quarter of it" smirked Sage, here.

Sage handed the letter to Vert.

_Dear battle force five._

_I know it's has been a while but I would like you to know that I will be in._

"That's excellent Sage how soon can I tell the others" Vert asked in an even more happy mood then when he came in.

"When I translated the Rest" she answered happily.

"Great I can wait maybe Aria will be back soon" smiled Vert

**...**

**Please rate and review or there will be no update next week**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Battle force 5 just my Oc Aria.**

Chapter three

Ghost in the Hub

Spinner was in the games room playing the new game that Zoom had bought him when the T.V screen started to flicker before turning off completely.

Spinner groaned and got up to turn the T.V back on when a cold chill ran up his spine it felt like a hand had touched him but when he turned around nobody was there.

As Spinner was walking out of the room the T.V turned back on declaring that player two had won, this was really starting to freak him out because he was the only one playing the game in the first place.

"New high score" said the game then a name flashed up on the screen

Spinner's eyes widened he quickly turned to run out of the door when it slammed in his face.

Spinner felt something wrap around his shoulders from behind Spinner squeezed his eyes shut as another cold chill ran up his spine.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" shouted Spinner with his eyes still shut.

The door burst open to it was Sherman, Sherman who looked at Spinner who was standing as still as a statue and his eyes clamped shut.

"Spinner what's wrong" he asked shocked.

Spinner began to shake in fear then he collapsed on the floor Sherman had barely been able to catch him before he smacked his head.

"Spinner, SPINNER" the younger Cortez screamed "have to get you to Sage"

Sherman went through the automatic door to the control room where Sage was trying to decrypt the message she had got a few days ago.

"What happened to him" Asked Sage worriedly.

"I...I don't know Sage I was just walking to go get him for training as I heard him shouting and when I got to the games room he collapsed" explained Sherman.

Sage did a once over check on Spinner and found nothing unusual no wounds or anything.

"He will be fine he just fainted" sighed Sage "he just needs to rest".

"I wonder what scared him into fainting" puzzled Sherman.

Sherman walked back to their bedroom and placed Spinner on the bottom bunk and headed for the door as he reached for the light it automatically turned off without Sherman having to press the switch.

Sherman just shrugged thinking that the fuse had gone again before walking out.

**...**

**With Stanford**

Stanford as usual was in his bedroom playing his music while daydreaming when the music suddenly stopped.

Stanford frowned and went over to the desk where his I-Pod and speakers were and tried turning it back on but it wasn't working properly when Stanford touched the I-Pod speakers for the second time she got an electric shock with that he walked out of his bedroom to get something to eat.

"_Strange everything electrical is going nuts_" he thought to himself

**...**

**A few hours later.**

Most of the battle force five were in the living room apart from Spinner who was still scared so he wouldn't leave his bedroom and the bad thing was that the team had decided to put on a horror called Paranormal activity.

Halfway through the movie Agura was snuggled up into Vert and Vert had his hand wrapped around Agura.

Stanford had gone to get more popcorn, Zoom was sitting on the edge of the sofa cuddling into a pillow with his face just peering over the top, and Sherman was sitting on a computer chair with a bored look.

It was deathly quiet and everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats when Stanford walked in with a big bowl of popcorn.

Stanford snuck up on Zoom who looked scared enough as it is he slowly reached towards Zooms shoulders, he placed one hand on Zoom's shoulder and jerked him.

Poor Zoom he was so focused on the movie with everyone else that when Stanford place his hand on his shoulder he jumped a mile high and nearly knocked the popcorn out of his hand.

After the event with Zoom, everybody was focused on the movie again it was at the part when the girl had gotten dragged out of her bed for a second time and was now screaming her husband's name for help, then it all went deadly quiet.

The whole of battle force five was now on the edge of their seats when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs then all of a sudden the man's body went flying at the camera causing them all to scream.

Sage walked in and turned on the lights giving everyone another fright which caused Stanford to fall off the Sofa in surprise with the popcorn bowl on his head this made everyone laugh even Sage.

The lights began to flicker as if the bulb was just about to blow everyone stopped laughing as when the lights flickered and everything went quiet again for what must have been the third time that night and pretty soon the lights stopped.

"what was that" asked Agura cuddling into Vert even more.

"I have no idea, probably the generator again" lied Vert he knew it wasn't the generator but it might be someone else.

"I'm going to go check the generator" said Sage.

Everyone else walked out of the room apart from Vert and Agura who were still on the Sofa.

"I...I'm going to go to bed night Vert" said Agura getting up and walking out.

"Agura wait a minute" Said Vert jumping up from his place to follow Agura.

Vert jogged out of the living room and grabbed Agura's wrist and pulling her to face him.

"Aawww is our leader afraid of the dark" Mocked Agura in a playful tone.

"No" replied Vert simply

Vert took Agura's chin and leaned in and kissed Agura.

Agura stood there as Vert kissed her, Vert pulled away sheepishly but got a shock when Agura had to go on her tiptoes to kiss him after a few seconds Agura pulled away and walked to her room leaving Vert behind.

**...**

**With Sage**

The computer in the control room began to flicker again but this time Sage wasn't afraid like last time she simply looked up from her work and smiled.

"Hello...Aria" She said.


End file.
